


Filles du soleil

by malurette



Category: L'Écume de l'Aube, Yoko Tsuno - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, One Shot Collection, UST
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shots ; Yoko et d'autres jeunes femmes de son Japon natal ou d'autres coins d'Orient. Les deux premiers s'appuient sur le roman de sa jeunesse.<br/>1er volet : Akina, Entre amitié et rivalité.<br/>2ème: Miss Sau Sin Kwan, Le passage d'une petite déesse.<br/>3ème: Minako, Rencontre fortuite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'Écume de l'Aube - Akina, Shinji, Yoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avoir à la fois le Prince Charmant et garder la Bonne Fée...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qui reste d’un rêve quand on le réalise  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _L’Écume de l’Aube_  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Takeda Akina ; Akina/Shinji, Yoko/Shinji et Akina/Yoko  
>  **Genre :** confusion des sentiments  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « le paradis sur terre » + contrainte accessoire « journal intime » pour 31_jours (o6 juillet ‘08)  
>  \+ # « Rouge à lèvres » pour Yuri à tout prix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1100

C’est une habitude qu’Akina avait prise dans son enfance et a gardée depuis, malgré les années qui passent. En fin de journée, elle remplissait son journal, quoi qu’il lui soit arrivé : quotidien assommant à la banque et chez elle, petits bonheurs ou tragédies, elle racontait tout ce qu’elle pouvait.

> mardi 10  
>  (nuageux le matin, ensoleillée l’après-midi)

> Aujourd’hui, j’ai passé la journée avec Yoko. Cela faisait tellement longtemps !  
>  Shinji est encore loin de moi, je n’aurais pas supporté son absence si Yoko avait continué à me détester. Elle est ma meilleure amie depuis toujours. En fait, j’ai toujours voulu lui ressembler

La jeune fille hésita un instant. L’idée fugace la traversa : est-ce pour ça aussi qu’elle tenait tant à Shinji ? parce qu’elle voulait s’approprier ce qui était à Yoko ? mais elle la rejeta bien vite comme incongrue, pour poursuivre son récit concret de sa journée.

> Elle aussi, elle va énormément me manquer, quand elle partira. Heureusement, elle n’ira à Tokyo que dans deux mois.

> J’espère qu’au moins elle reviendra pour notre mariage, l’idée qu’elle me fuie me ferait horreur. Je place tellement, tellement d’espoir dans ce mariage...

> Dès que Shinji aura fini ses études, ou peut-être même dès que sa jambe sera guérie... même si ses parents ne sont pas d’accord. Mais qu’ils le veuillent ou non, nous voulons vivre ensemble. Ils ne nous arrêteront pas. La seule qui pourrait m’empêcher d’épouser Shinji, c’est Yoko. Si elle me l’avait demandé, j’aurais renoncé à lui. Ça m’aurait déchiré le cœur, mais pour elle, pour elle seule, je l’aurais fait. Nos parents, eux, n’ont rien à dire dans cette décision, nous ne faisons vraiment rien qui puisse entacher leur réputation !

> J’ai su que les parents de Shinji avaient approché ceux de Yoko, à propos de leur mariage dont lui ne veut pas, et qu’en fin de compte tous se sont montrés plutôt compréhensifs. J’aimerais pouvoir en être certaine.  
>  Quand même, Hitomi m’a dit que Yoko leur avait tenu tête. 

Là, elle marqua une longue hésitation avant de continuer.

> Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi, mais tout à coup je ne me sens pas digne de Shinji, face à Yoko. Moi, je n’aurais jamais pu en faire autant. J’ai toujours été faible, il fallait toujours qu’ils me protègent, tous les deux. Peut-être, peut-être... que Shinji ne se serait jamais intéressé à moi si Yoko ne m’avait pas prise sous son aile il y a si longtemps.

> Après tout ça, vraiment, je n’aurais pas supporté qu’elle reste fâchée contre moi.

> Ça m’a fait mal, de l’entendre me dire qu’elle reconnaissait l’amour de Shinji pour moi. Je n’aurais pas cru que c’était possible, mais j’avais tellement peur que ça se sache, qu’elle en soit blessée, j’aurais voulu que ça reste un secret.  
>  Je sais que j’aurais dû être heureuse qu’elle me laisse vivre avec lui, mais je sais aussi que j’ai fait beaucoup de mal à ma meilleure amie. Elle ne devrait pas me pardonner si facilement... Quand nous étions enfants, les adultes disaient d’elle que c’était une petite peste et moi une jeune fille modèle en devenir : c’était bien cruel de leur part. Je réalise aujourd’hui combien ils se trompaient, en plus : elle est bien meilleure que je ne le suis.

> Alors que je ne souhaite qu’une chose, qu’elle soit aussi heureuse que nous... 

De nouveau, elle suspendit son crayon, et resta un long moment les yeux dans le vague.

> Je regrette l’époque où nous étions trois. Sans Toshio ni Nobu. Juste elle, lui et moi. C’était le paradis... 

Puis, se ressaisissant, elle coupa court à la nostalgie, résista à l’envie de s’abandonner à une longue réminiscence d’un passé qu’elle idéalisait peut-être un peu trop, et reprit son compte-rendu du jour d’aujourd’hui.

> Enfin, aujourd’hui, elle m’a prouvé qu’elle m’avait pardonné. 

Elle fit taire les craintes de son cœur : ou peut-être est-ce que Yoko elle-même veut se faire pardonner sa jalousie et sa fuite ? Pas question de les formuler, encore moins de les coucher sur papier.

> Il n’est pas encore temps de choisir ma robe de mariée,  
> surtout que Maman préfèrerait un shiromuku  
> et puis avec le typhon et les réparations de la maison, malgré les affaires de Papa,  
> et les parents de Shinji qui ne voudront peut-être pas mettre un sen dans un mariage qu’ils trouvent déshonorant pour leur famille  
> nous n’avons pas beaucoup d’argent Shinji et moi,  
> mais Yoko a bien voulu commencer à chercher, ensemble elle et moi, voir ce qui me plairait.

> Et, surtout, nous nous sommes maquillées ensemble, comme si nous cherchions à séduire des garçons. Comme si je n’étais pas déjà fiancée, comme si elle aussi voulait trouver quelqu’un -j’espère de tout cœur que cela lui viendra un jour, que la blessure que nous avons infligé à son cœur guérira et que bientôt, elle aussi, dans son école à Tokyo ou ailleurs, elle aura quelqu’un à aimer.

> J’étais tellement heureuse que j’aurais pu l’embrasser. Et elle m’a arrêtée en riant, en riant ! En disant que j’allais lui laisser des traces de rouge à lèvre. Je n’y pensais même plus tellement j’étais heureuse !

> Tout était normal, à ce moment-là. Je nous imaginais déjà tous les trois au mariage, Shinji, Yoko et moi, en tenues éclatantes et le sourire aux lèvres, nageant dans un bonheur parfait. 

Akina mordilla son crayon avant de conclure, quelque peu soucieuse :

> Quelque chose m’a chagrinée toutefois : avant de nous séparer, elle m’a dit, et elle semblait si triste à ce moment-là, qu’elle aurait voulu être plus comme moi. Alors que _moi_ je ne rêvais que d’être comme _Elle_ !

En refermant son cahier ce soir-là, Akina recompta les années écoulées depuis l’époque où, petite fille, elle avait compris que malgré ses efforts, elle ne serait jamais Yoko et avait arrêté sa décision d’épouser Shinji, puisque c’était la seule possibilité à sa portée pour se rapprocher de ce qu’elle était. Elle était certaine d’avoir pris la bonne décision.  
Une première fois, les larmes de Yoko l’avaient ébranlée. Une deuxième aujourd’hui, cet aveu coupable de faiblesse... Shinji, en Prince Charmant, ne l’avait jamais déçue. Mais jamais elle n’aurait soupçonné la fragilité humaine de Yoko sous sa carapace d’impulsivité et de courage.  
Celle qu’elle n’avait en définitive jamais pu prendre comme modèle, était fragile elle aussi... et aurait même voulu l’être encore plus.

Elle avait passé une journée formidable, oui, qui lui avait rendu le goût de ses rêves d’enfants... ce qui faillit la faire rire quand elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour y sentir le rouge encore étalé là, le rouge choisi avec Yoko. Et pourtant... elle lui laissait une sensation de vide : elle venait également de voir, pour la réalisation de l’un de ses rêves, un autre partir en miettes. 


	2. LÉcume de l'Aubre - Sau Sin Kwan, son fils, Yoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'important dans la vie de Miss Sau Sin Kwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Petite déesse de la mer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _L’Écume de l’Aube_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sau Sin Kwan - > Yoko Tsuno ; Wai  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu de _drama_  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « nymphe » pour 31_jours (31 décembre ‘08) ;  
>  et #02, « Dis donc, toi » pour Yuri à tout prix  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-livre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1300

On l’appelle toujours _Miss_ Sau Sin Kwan, malgré son âge et son statut.

Comment, son mari ? Allons. Mariage de raison, que croyez-vous ? Ça ne veut pas dire qu’elle n’était pas heureuse, juste d’une autre manière que vous le concevriez peut-être.

Ils n’ont jamais été très proches ; depuis l’accident de Wai ils ne vivent plus ensemble. Il ne savait déjà pas vraiment s’y prendre pour élever un petit enfant, alors qu’elle, adorant son bébé, y a mis tout son cœur. Après... la question ne se pose même pas. Cet homme n’a pas la force ni la patience de s’occuper d’un enfant handicapé.  
Elle veille seule sur lui, quoi qu’il lui en coûte. Elle possède sa propre fortune de toute façon, même si son mari, par principe, la soutient financièrement à défaut de moralement, elle peut très bien se débrouiller par elle-même.  
Elle n’a jamais beaucoup attendu de lui et a fini par perdre confiance en lui comme en tous les hommes d’affaires ; à se demander s’ils ont un cœur sous leur portefeuille.

Le seul homme de sa vie c’est Wai, son fils. Jamais aucun autre n’a pénétré son cœur. Aucune femme non plus d’ailleurs. Depuis bien longtemps, elle s’est réfugiée sous sa propre carapace, refermée comme une huître dans sa coquille pour protéger son fils, sa petite perle, le fruit de sa vie.

Et puis, _elle_ est passée dans sa vie.

C’est une jeune fille curieuse qui s’est présentée ce jour-là devant elle.

Elle a aussitôt ressenti l’étrange besoin, l’envie de la percer à jour. Elle devine quelque chose en elle, d’indéfinissable...  
 _Dis donc, toi, qui es-tu vraiment ? Qu’es-tu venue chercher ici ? Quel secret caches-tu donc ?_

Cette demoiselle japonaise un peu étrange mais bien élevée malgré ses principes différents a piqué son intérêt.  
Les journalistes ont toujours quelque chose de repoussant à fouiller sa vie privée à la recherche de quelque chose de croustillant, sans considération pour son privé... Elle est pourtant juste la femme au foyer d’un riche banquier et la mère d’un petit garçon, il n’y a rien d’extraordinaire dans sa vie ! (ou du moins, ce qu’il y a de spécial, elle le cache soigneusement.)  
Mais celle-ci se contente d’observer, sans indiscrétion.

Elle a quelque chose d’avide tout de même en dedans, comme si elle voulait vraiment tout savoir de son hôtesse, pas juste pour faire son article. Et malgré cette avidité elle se montre pourtant encore respectueuse.

Cette fille-là attend, elle regarde, sans imposer de demande indiscrète.

Jusqu’au moment où l’on conclue la visite... Là, frustrée, elle révèle enfin son désir : comme tant d’autres, la Perle Diamant ! que Miss Kwan espérait tombée dans l’oubli.

Au lieu de seulement l’irriter cela l’émeut un peu aussi qu’elle fasse encore rêver cette jeune fille.  
Mais bien sûr cela l’ennuie tout de même : l’exposer encore aux yeux du monde c’est risquer de troubler son fils...  
Elle sait que c’est sa propre faute, si encore aujourd’hui des gens demandent à la voir, cette fameuse perle.

Elle n’aurait jamais cru à une telle trahison.

_Toi. Je t’ai fait confiance. Et voici comment tu me remercies !_

Elle aurait pu l’accabler de reproches, porter plainte comme elle a chargé Yin d’en faire menace.  
Mais non, pour le bien-être de Wai, pour sa propre tranquillité, elle ne le fera pas.  
D’autant qu’accabler cette fille n’effacera pas sa déception. En fait, cela ne fera même que la renforcer.

Elle souhaite encore arranger cette situation par le dialogue. (À vrai dire, elle n’a pas beaucoup le choix. Mais même si elle l’avait, elle pense bien qu’elle préfèrerait la confrontation au recours direct à de tierces forces.)

L’audace du vol la sidère.

Que cache-t-il : une fille si jeune, déjà si cupide ? Elle a peine à y croire. Victime de forces qui la dépassent et la poussent à dérober un objet de grand prix ? Pour quel usage ?

Il lui faut comprendre si elle veut pouvoir admettre et trouver ensuite une solution. Elle ne peut pas juste punir – surtout quand toutes les perles dérobées ne sont que des copies, pour prouver la tentative de vol il faudrait expertiser chaque exemplaire, étaler au grand jour qu’elles sont toutes fausse et avouer alors devant le monde la déchéance de la Perle Diamant... ça serait se livrer en pâture aux journalistes et piétiner le cœur de Wai.

Par la suite, elle pose sur elle un regard nouveau, elle découvre en elle une jeune fille blessée.

Elle comprend et pardonne. Mais pour la grâce de son fils qui croit encore aux nymphes et aux déesses, cette demoiselle ne peut rester ici et surtout ne doit jamais y revenir.

Ironiquement c’est par ce qu’elle a qui lui plaît tant qu’elle se trouve bannie de sa compagnie

Si elle avait utilisé une autre fable encore... ou d’ici une décennie quand il aura grandi ? Mais cela fait si loin ! Et oh, la blessure que cela lui apportera le jour où il comprendra... car il grandira, un jour il ne croira plus aux fées, aux nymphes et aux déesses... Elle ne veut pas y penser. Pourvu que d’ici là, il ait oublié cela comme un beau rêve, qu’il ne réalise pas la tromperie le jour où il cessera de croire...

En la laissant partir pourtant, malgré ce qu’elle a compris d’elle, elle comptait encore la laisser repartir et se venger plus tard en lui révélant la vérité. Elle reste déçue d’avoir vu cette étrange jeune fille, avec tout son courage et son audace, agir encore comme une voleuse, même après avoir révélé ce qu’elle croit être la vérité.  
Mettre le doigt sur ses erreurs, avec condescendance, pas en se moquant directement, mais l’accuser tout de même, elle n’aime pas cela, mais elle y est forcée. Elle aime encore moins s’y voir forcée, d’ailleurs...

Quelles ne sont pas sa surprise et sa joie quand, moins d’une heure plus tard, elle découvre qu’elle n’en a finalement pas eu besoin!

Par une chance étrange, ses désirs fous se réalisent : cette fille, malgré tout, a un fond d’honnêteté remarquable. Voici la trahison admirablement rachetée.

Cette Yoko était bel et bien une fille de la mer, une petite déesse, une magicienne capable d’un étrange miracle : réjouir autant son fils !

Justement, à quelque temps de là, Wai se met à faire des siennes :  
« Je veux apprendre à nager ! Pour aller chercher la petite princesse et ma nouvelle amie. »

La nouvelle amie dont il ne connaît pas le nom, juste le visage et la belle histoire qu’elle lui a racontée. Même sans avoir elle-même entendu ce conte qui a bercé son fils, elle sait immédiatement de quoi il parle aujourd’hui.

« Dans l’eau, on est plus libre... ça n’est pas une mauvaise idée, Madame, affirme le docteur à qui elle demande son avis. Ça pourrait même l’aider à remarcher, qui sait ? »

Il n’en faut pas plus pour la convaincre de céder à ce caprice.

« Moi aussi, mon enfant, j’aimerais la revoir, » murmure-t-elle, à part elle, avant d’accepter.

Cela ne la fera pas revenir Yoko, bien sûr. Mais faire plaisir à son fils est sa priorité. L’idée qu’elle repensera à la petite servante de la déesse Tin Hau et à sa contrepartie humaine, à chaque séance de piscine de Wai, amène deux petites perles diamant au coin de ses paupières. De joie pour Wai qui a décidé de se battre pour sortir de son fauteuil et de nostalgie et de reconnaissance envers le souvenir de Yoko. Pas de regret, affirme-t-elle même si personne n’est là pour les voir.


	3. L'Or du Rhin - Yoko et l'ombre de Minako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cette Minako croisée dans la cathédrale, une parfaite inconnue, et pourtant, Yoko s’en sent étrangement proche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le hasard d’une rencontre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _L’Or du Rhin_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Tsuno Yoko/’Yasuda’ Minako  
>  **Genre :** à la poursuite d’une ombre  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème** #04, « Alors comme ça, tu travailles ici ? » pour Yuri à tout prix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1200

Cologne est une ville magnifique, sa cathédrale est un bijou d’art gothique. Yoko se réjouit qu’Ingrid l’y ait fait venir. Elle apprécie toujours les promesses de temps passé avec son amie, et pour qui aime, comme elle, visiter le monde, un prétexte pour visiter cette ville ajoute encore au plaisir de leurs retrouvailles.

Le hasard pourtant vient bouleverser leurs plans en la personne de cette jeune femme croisée par hasard. Parmi les centaines de touristes visitant chaque jour la cathédrale, pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle la croise elle précisément ? cette jeune femme en blanc et jaune lumineux, un kanzashi floral dans les cheveux, venue l’aborder… Ibis ? romantique pseudonyme, mais Yoko est là seulement pour Ingrid et Bach. Elle passe son chemin et laisse cette belle inconnue continuer le sien.  
Sans cette personne bousculée sur le chemin de la crypte, elle ne serait restée qu’une rencontre fugace, oubliée sitôt Ingrid retrouvée. Elle y aurait peut-être repensé au soir, et plus jamais ensuite.  
Au lieu de cela, piquée par la curiosité, elle préfère partir à sa recherche… pour la découvrir en bien mauvaise posture dans la chapelle, et là tout bascule.

Pour l’aider, il faut bien savoir qui elle est. Cela impose de fouiller ses affaires, quoi qu’elle y répugne. D’autant que, Yoko aurait préféré ne pas tomber si vite sur l’arme que cette femme serrait dans son sac.  
Toutefois ni ce dangereux objet ni l’arrivée d’Ingrid ne diminuent son intérêt pour cette inconnue. Ce qu’elles découvrent ne fait qu’épaissir le mystère.  
Au moins, son passeport leur apporte une première réponse. L’inconnue a un nom et un statut :

Yasuda Minako,  
\- un nom de famille courant, un prénom banal. _Jolie enfant_ ? Yoko ne saurait dire s’il lui va bien mais le prend comme preuve d’amour de ses parents -  
27 ans, domiciliée à Tōkyō, interprète en langues européennes.  
Quelles langues ? Yoko elle-même parle le français, l’anglais, l’allemand. Cette Yasuda-san aussi, sans nul doute ; maîtrise-t-elle également l’italien ou l’espagnol, le néerlandais ? qui sait ? C’est donc une femme cultivée, polyvalente. Yoko se demande ce qui l’a amenée là. Quelle est son histoire, quel drame se cache peut-être derrière son agression ? et son lien avec cette femme grande, au regard dur, cachant son visage, trop parfumée, qui l’a attirée là pour se débarrasser d’elle ?

Les réponses à ces questions, il lui faut absolument les trouver. Yasuda-san confiée aux secours, Yoko se lance sur la seule piste dont elle dispose, entraînant Ingrid à sa suite. Quand elle a une idée en tête, son amie sait qu’il est inutile de vouloir l’arrêter. Même si le danger se profile sur sa route… et peut-être même, bien au contraire.

C’est inexplicable de manière logique, mais elle se sent proche d’elle. Attirée par elle, même. Ça n’est pas de la pitié ; la pitié serait une insulte pour la fierté de Yasuda-san. Non, c’est bel et bien de l’intérêt.  
Pour elle, elle remonte la piste du _Rheingold_.  
Et ce qu’elle découvre la charme. Ingrid, se voulant juste spectatrice des états d’âme de Yoko sans participer à ses coups d’éclat, est elle aussi conquise, même si à son corps défendant. Ce train est un cadre idéal pour y abriter une sombre affaire ! …même si, quand même, ça serait horrible de faire sauter cela. Pour les passagers, les passants, et le train lui-même. Mise devant ce fait, Ingrid acquiesce : s’il est possible de stopper cela sans s’exposer soi-même au danger, tout doit être tenté.

Là où les jeunes filles déchantent, c’est en découvrant l’identité de l’employeur : Kazuki Itō. C’était bien la dernière personne que Yoko s’attendait à croiser ici !  
 _Alors comme ça, c’est ici qu’elle travaille ? dans un tel cadre, et surtout, sous les ordres de ce fou ?_

Elle ne sait plus trop que penser de cette Yasuda Minako: victime de ce marchand de canons ou associée dans ses sombres magouilles ? Quel genre de personne peut-elle bien être, en elle-même, quand elle est en pleine possession de ses moyens ?

À ce moment, Ingrid espère bien que Yoko va enfin renoncer ; il est encore temps de prévenir la police et de les laisser faire. Peine perdue : elle s’entête.

*

En visitant de sa chambre, Yoko espérait en apprendre plus sur Yasuda-san. Effectivement, cela la renseigne un peu. Elle découvre une part de son intimité, tristement mise sens dessus dessous par des mains étrangères indélicates.  
Minako se dévoile. Dans une cabine de style purement occidental et quelque peu vieillot, impersonnelle au possible, elle a apporté une touche spécifiquement japonaise, discrète mais décelable. Une touche féminine, aussi. Un manekineko de porcelaine tombé à bas du bureau l’émeut.  
Là-dessus, la violence avec laquelle cette chambre a été fouillée, ou plutôt mise à sac, révolte Yoko.

 _Minako, est-ce donc cela que tu as gagné à travailler avec Kazuki ?_  
Elle ne peut vraiment plus lâcher cette affaire désormais. Cette Yasuda Minako, il faut qu’elle en sache plus sur elle et ses projets.

Le parallèle entre leurs situations la frappe. Japonaise exilée en Allemagne, elle s’en sent solidaire, et si c’est avec méprise, qu’au moins elle ne la laisse pas mal agir et l’empêche se compromettre ; c’est une question d’honneur.

Elle ne sera pas tranquille tant qu’elle n’aura pas résolu cette énigme. Une jeune femme agressée, une charge de plastic posée quelque part, et toute la dangerosité qu’elle attribue à Kazuki, à tort ou à raison, portée par une rancune personnelle… cela fait bien trop. Elle ne peut pas fermer les yeux et profiter sagement de ses vacances dans des conditions pareilles.

Pour ces quelques jours, elle va devoir fausser compagnie à Ingrid et ne la retrouvera que pour le concert suivant.  
Il faut qu’elle se mette à la place de Minako et comprenne ce qui se trame là.  
 _Dévoile-moi tes secrets, Minako, aide-moi à comprendre ce que ce fou trafique ici._

*

Yoko prend plaisir à se mettre dans sa peau, à endosser son rôle et sa garde-robe. Elles se ressemblent, après tout. Alors, elle joue avec cette ressemblance, d’autant plus qu’aux yeux des Occidentaux il est si facile de faire passer une Asiatique pour une autre.  
Les différences subtiles qu’elle révèle à côté l’amusent.  
Pendant ces deux jours, elle sera le double, l’ombre de Minako. Elle sent sa présence autour d’elle où qu’elle aille dans ce train.

Yoko veut espérer qu’en agissant ainsi, elle aide une victime, qu’elle l’empêche de commettre un acte regrettable, et qu’elle protège des innocents en déjouant les plans de Kazuki. Cette fille l’attire, elle ne voudrait pas être déçue par elle.

Avec un pincement au cœur toutefois, elle regrette de laisser Ingrid seule le temps qu’elle devra passer dans ce train. Mais l’appel ressenti ici est le plus fort. Ingrid ne comprendra pas ses raisons profondes, sans doute, mais respectera sa décision.

Ce train, une coquille occidentale à l’ancienne abritant le mélange de haute technologie et les tatami traditionnels, à côté des wagons d’outre-époque.  
Dans un cadre familier, elle se remet à penser en japonais. Elle ne pense plus qu’à Minako.


End file.
